leonhartopediafandomcom-20200215-history
Berry fields (Kalos)
|translated_name=Berry fields |type=land |location=South of |region=Kalos |generation= |map=Kalos Route 7 Map.png }} The Berry fields (Japanese: きのみ Berry fields) are located in an area in western Kalos, on . They are a small walled off estate with six rows each with six spaces where s can plant, care for, and cross-breed . Berries take real-world time to grow and require watering and weeding, as well as that will appear. If a bug is on a Berry tree, the tree will shake and release a sound that can be heard across the whole area. Items Pokémon Growing Berries Berries can be planted in any empty patch of soft soil. The amount of time it takes for the Berry to fully grow and become harvestable depends on the Berry, but all growth times fall into some multiple of 24 hours. The soil that a Berry is planted in will start out dry and can be watered by the player. If Boost or Amaze Mulch was used, the plant will dry out again 4 hours after it was watered, but otherwise it will dry up after 24 hours. Every 2 hours, there is also a chance for weeds and (once the plant has grown past the seedling stage) pest Pokémon to appear on the plant. Pests and weeds can be removed by interacting with the affected plant (which starts a battle in the case of a pest; the pest will disappear no matter the outcome of the battle). A completely unwatered and uncared for plant will give its minimum yield after it has fully grown, but for each time the plant is watered, weeded, or a pest is removed, its final yield will increase by a set amount, depending on the Berry. Removing a pest is always worth more than removing a weed or watering, and while the amount added for removing a weed or watering the plant is not always a whole number, the amount for removing a pest usually is. If a fully grown plant is left for a month, the plant will wither, but interacting with it will reveal a new plant sprouting beneath the leaves, allowing that Berry to grow again. Mulch Mulch can be made by placing three Berries in the composters. Three Mulches are produced each time, and the type of Mulch produced is based on the colors of the Berries. There are four types of Mulch. * Rich Mulch increases final Berry harvest by two Berries. It can be made by mixing three differently colored Berries. * Boost Mulch dries the soil quicker, allowing the player to water the plant more often and obtain a larger yield. It can be made by mixing two Berries of the same color with another Berry. * Surprise Mulch boosts chances of mutations depending on the Berries used to make the Mulch. It can be made by mixing three Berries of the same color. * Amaze Mulch has the combined effects of the other Mulches. It can be made by mixing a Kee or Maranga Berry with two other Berries. Berry colors Although Kee and Maranga Berries have colors, composting one will always result in Amaze Mulch regardless of the colors of the other Berries. ;Blue Berries : , , , , , , , and ;Green Berries : , , , , , , , , , , , , , and ;Pink Berries : , , , , , , , and ;Purple Berries : , , , , , , , , , , and ;Red Berries : , , , , , , , , , , , , and ;Yellow Berries : , , , , , , , , , , , , and Mutation Mutation will sometimes occur when two different types of Berries are grown next to each other. Once a certain mutation has been performed once, the formula for it can be reviewed with the Scientist in the Berry grower's hut. Using Surprise Mulch or Amaze Mulch on the trees involved increases the chance of a mutation. The Berries that result from mutations can only be obtained via mutation in Kalos, and some of those mutations can only be produced from other mutated Berries. In the table below, the first set of mutations only require Berries that can be found elsewhere in Kalos, the second set requires one Berry from the first set, and the last set must mutate from two Berries from the second set. Of the non-mutated Berries involved in mutations, 15 can be obtained from trees on various routes, while and can be obtained in other ways. Trivia *The Sprinklotad may be used to water multiple Berries in a row by moving to the left or right (even over other watered plots). *In the budding and flowering stages of a Berry tree, it is possible to predict a mutation by the number of buds or flowers on the tree. When the tree has a mutation, the number of buds or flowers on the tree will be an even number; if not, the number will be odd. In other languages |bordercolor= |de=Beerenfeld |fr=Champ de Baies |it=Orto delle bacche |ko=나무열매 밭 |es=Huerto de bayas |}} Category:X and Y locations es:Ruta 7 (Kalos)#Huerto de bayas fr:Champ de Baies (Kalos) it:Orto delle bacche ja:きのみばたけ (カロス地方) zh:树果园（卡洛斯）